


Free Show

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [105]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Police Officer Derek Hale, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, interrogation room sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon: boypussy stiles with derek and they’re secretly fucking in public places, where they could easily get caught. boypussy stiles getting fucked by the whole police station (sheriff has no idea bc stiles is under the desk or in the interrogation room/back closet). thank you for your writing! hope you’re safe and healthy.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 428





	Free Show

“Fuck,” Stiles drew the word out as it turned into a moan before he covered his mouth with his hand, whining behind his palm as Derek’s next thrust went deep into his cunt making him see spots. 

“I love fucking your pussy like this baby, you get so fucking wet.” Derek rumbled lowly as he panted from behind Stiles. Stiles was bent over the metal table in the interrogation room in the police station. Stiles’ pants and panties were down around his ankles and his cunt was spread open wide with each thrust of Derek’s cock. 

Derek meanwhile was completely clothed in his Deputy uniform save for his pants being wide open to allow his cock and balls to hang free. Derek was rutting into the younger man from behind, hands firm on Stiles’ hips to keep him in place as he fucked him. 

“I wonder who is watching today,” Derek mused as he lifted one hand to tug Stiles head up off of the table so he could look at the two way mirror that no doubt had some if not all his coworkers were standing behind. The Sheriff was off today so Stiles had snuck away to visit his boyfriend at work and as per usual it ended up like this. Stiles cunt on full display and stuffed with Derek’s cock while the other police officers watched in some way. 

“Fuck, Derek,” Stiles whined as Derek lifted one of his legs onto the table, exposing his pussy fully and the angle allowed Derek to go so deep that Stiles began to drool as his mind went blank. 

“That’s right baby, you love my cock in this pretty boy pussy of yours don’t you? I fucked you this morning but you were too impatient to wait all day before you got a taste of my cock again.” Derek laughed, his words fond even as he roughly fucked into Stiles’ cunt. 

“Yesss, Derek, please,” Stiles whined as his head fell back against Derek’s shoulder as his pussy throbbed around the thick cock that was buried inside, he could feel how much he was leaking around the Deputy’s cock. 

“Put on a good show for everyone, show them what you look like when you come,” Derek encouraged with a snap of his hips and a pinch to his clit. Stiles wailed as he covered his mouth with his hand again as he squirted out around Derek’s cock, soaking the surface of the interaction table and showing their voyeurs what he looked like as he came just like Derek told him to. 

Derek thrust a few more times into Stiles’ soaked cunt before he buried his moan into Stiles’ hair as his cock visibly throbbed inside of Stiles’ cunt before he came. Stiles shuddered at the feeling of Derek’s cock slip out of his sensitive pussy, which was followed by a rush of hot cum that also stained the table. 

“See you tonight baby,” Derek kissed Stiles as he eased Stiles’ clothes back into place before fixing his own. Stiles kissed Derek back before he limped out of the interrogation room, cheeks burning as many of the officers gave him heated and knowing looks as he went by. Stiles couldn’t wait for Derek to get off of work and fuck him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
